Whispers and Framed Glasses
by Xianthra17
Summary: ItaSasu...when Itachi whispers, it really means something, so Sasuke beware... : UchihaCest...hope you enjoy.


**Disclaimer :**

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**Whispers and Framed Glasses**

_Written in Sasuke's POV_

"Sasuke..." Itachi murmured from my back.

"Yes?" I said without looking up. I was actually busy with my monthly reports as of the moment. My eyes were glued on the monitor of my computer.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am finishing the reports you asked me to..." I responded, still checking and re-checking the numbers on the excel file.

"Oh, I see..." came the soft reply.

Then there was silence.

I was glad. I continued doing my task. A few more pages and the January stocks report would be done.

I busied myself looking at the files on my lap and the screen before me. I was so engrossed that I didn't notice the sly grin all over my brother's face.

A few minutes later...

"Sasuke..." this time he whispered. I could feel his warm breath all over by earlobe.

"What is it nii-san?" I asked him, goosebumps started to scatter all over me. But still I didn't budge from my work.

"Nothing..." he murmured. Funny, I thought. I could swear I heard a smile on that answer.

Then everything grew silent again. On with my work.

The next few minutes of silence were a warning but I was to dumb to notice that.

I suddenly felt Itachi's warm hands on my shoulders. He was starting to give me a massage.

"Nii-san..." I moaned... it felt good.

"Ssshhh... just relax. You are working to hard..." his whispered breaths fanned all over my nape. I shivered.

But I was still tinkering my computer away... in between types and groans... and moans... I was beginning to relax.

The next thing Itachi did paralyzed my brain...

But it brought another organ to life...

Itachi placed his hands in my shirt through my collar... his hands brushed against my nipples as he reached for my abdomen...

"Nii-san..." I gasped as a finger circled around my bellybutton. I heard him chuckle.

"So are you still going to ignore me?" he whispered huskily in my ear.

I slowly shook my head. He already had my attention. My hands left the stacks of files and the computer...

"I am going to punish you..." he whispered again. I felt his warm tongue teasing my nape...

"What have I done?" I whimpered. When Itachi used the word 'punish' on me... he really means it. I grew excited...

"You. Neglected. Me." he said as he separated the words. His hands were still touching me...feathery touches on my chest and abdomen.

I knew I was going to have a very loose collar on my shirt, but who cares? The sensations was worth it.

"I wasn't neglecting you... I was following your commands..." I said in a sweet breathy voice.

Itachi loved verbal war. I knew how much it turns him on if I fight him with words.

"So you are obedient, huh?" he teased.

"Yes... only to my master..." I responded as I closed my eyes.

He was now gently tweaking my nipples with his thumb and pointer finger with light pressure enough to harvest a moan from me.

"Hmmm... is that so?" he said as he gently bit the soft skin on the junction of my neck and shoulder.

"Uh-hmm..." came my only response. My nipples were hard now and I was sure Itachi was aware of it.

"Koibito... we are at home... you should stop working..." he murmured on my nape.

I just love it when he calls me that. It makes me feel so loved... so wanted... so alive... so horny... damn!

I felt Itachi remove my shirt. My body was exposed. But he was still behind me.

I wonder what got Itachi in the mood... I wasn't seducing him... I was just...

"Do you know how delicious you look right now?" he asked as his hands continued to caress me.

"I don't... show me..." I groaned as his warm hand brushed over my clothed erection.

Itachi chuckled. I was sensitive to his touches and he just knew where to touch me...

Itachi's lips were all over my back. I wonder if this was part of his punishment.

"Nii-san, kiss me..." I demanded. I wanted to feel his lips on my lips. I wanted to run my fingers on his hair.

"Silence otouto... remember, I am punishing you..." he whispered wickedly. I was right... I hate it when I'm right...

I felt him leading us to the bed. He pulled me down and I fell on his lap.

Then it hit me... I was wearing his boxers and I had my glasses on.

I wanted to laugh. I now remembered Itachi and his fetishes.

I felt his pride against my buttocks. I had to take control of the situation now. I won't have another chance.

Seeing Itachi orgasm before my eyes was one of the most erotic thing life has to offer.

Itachi knew that and that is why he is punishing me... but I won't stand without fighting back.

I grabbed Itachi's hands and led them to my throbbing cock.

"Do you feel that Itachi? He's mad at you..." I said as I moved his hands all over my erection.

As I did this I also rocked my ass, making sure that my cheeks would sandwich his angry shaft...

"Sasuke..." he groaned my name. My antics are working...

Still seated on his lap, I removed my boxer's off... a feat that I was able to achieve as I balanced myself on Itachi.

Now I was naked, I was eager... but after I tease him some more...

I used my hands to fondle Itachi's arms, but I kept my grinding stance.

Then I reached for the back of his head and pulled the red bond that held his hair.

His hair fell loose... I ran my fingers through the silkiness of his luxurious locks..

I felt Itachi's cock twitch. I was sure he felt warmer than earlier. His pajamas can't conceal his arousal from me.

"You little tease... I was suppose to punish you..." he murmured against my nape.

"Ah, Itachi-nii-sama... have you forgotten that I have not sinned against you..." I chuckled.

"But you ignored me..." he grunted as I cupped his balls.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I had to finish the stocks report." I explained as I felt his balls pulsate on my palm.

"Uhmn Sasuke... what am I going to do with you...?" he groaned aloud.

"Oh, you could a millions thing to me..." I answered quickly, his balls still on my hand.

"Like what?" he responded, his breathing grew heavy for I can hear small feral growls on his throat.

I just had the perfect answer for that question.

"You can fuck me... that will be good for starters..." I said nonchalantly.

I heard Itachi '_hn_'-ed. I know he approved of my suggestion.

"Oh, I will koibito... I will... just you wait..." he murmured as he buried his nose on my nape.

He then began touching my shaft. His slender fingers massaging every contour or my cock.

I sucked in a great deal of air... my brother was simply amazing. He was good in everything that he does... as in everything.

I threw back my head and rested on Itachi's frame. I felt my insides stirring... the knot in my core was pulsating crazily.

"Mmmmnnnn that feels utterly divine..." I sighed, my lids fluttering, I wasn't lying. I felt I was in cloud nine.

"Really? Better than the real thing?" he asked, obviously teasing me. I gave a small sigh. I was loosing from my own game... I need a back-up plan... fast!

"What real thing?" I asked innocently. I knew what I was about to engage in after those words escaped my lips.

"Damn you Sasuke..." Itachi grunted as he gave my cock a squeeze. It wasn't painful... the pressure felt delicious.

"Why are you cursing nii-san?" I asked. I felt my orgasm buidling up. Itachi's quick hand movements mixed with my pre-cum was driving me crazy.

I need to feel him in me now. I can't seem to go on teasing him. I was always the first to loose control...

Oh, heck! Who cares? Itachi's cock was the too delicious to be ignored much longer.

Just as I was about to open my mouth and demand him to take me, he pushed me off his lap. I fell over his side and bounced unto the mattress.

Flushed and bewildered with the sudden halt, I looked at my brother... my eyes full of question.

He moved on top of me, pinning my hands with his. He smiled at me "I don't usually loose control koibito..." he murmured as he leaned over and claimed my mouth.

He kissed me with so much passion that I felt I was going to die. He sucked and licked and nipped my lips... his hot mouth devoured all my moans.

I don't know how he did it but I soon realized he was naked like me. I was delirious from his kiss. I felt nothing but Itachi.

After he left my swollen lips, he started to ravish my neck. I felt him suck on my skin... that was going to bruise, but I was drowning with need that all I did was silently whimpered my protests to him.

It was a consented rape... if there was such a thing. I loved making love to a passionate Itachi. But an extremely horny Itachi was another story. Being ravished by a hungry, dominant Itachi was enough to make me cum even at the start of our foreplay.

I felt my cock weeping hard as his skilled tongue teased my rose-hued nubs. I felt him all over me... his lips, tongue, hands... they were all over my body.

I exploded. I shivered at the aftershock of my orgasm. Itachi moved towards my cock and gently lapped the juice off me. Seeing him lick me clean started another erection. He smirked as he eyed the shiny head near his mouth. "Too excited, aren't we?" he teased.

I looked at him and stuck my tongue out. He gave a soft laugh. His hands slowly parted my legs. I rested my head back on the mattress and stared at the ceiling, trying to catch my breath. I needed that for we weren't half way done.

"Itachi-nii..." I moaned as I felt his slick finger probing on my ass. He wasn't planning on using any lube... I suppose... I hope I'm not right. Itachi was a handful... I can take him, but it'll deliciously hurt like hell...

He stretched me slowly... one... two... three... until I was whimpering with pleasure. Being finger-fucked by Itachi was one of those things that topped my favorite list.

But I should not doubt my lover. He was after all a very caring brother. I saw him reach from the side of the bed and produced a small tube of lube. He smiled at me...

I had to smile for Itachi was using the mentholated one... my favorite. I didn't appreciate the strawberry scented one he liked.

"Ride me Sasuke..." he requested. I got up and pushed him down "With pleasure nii-san..." I said as I gave him a wink.

I got the lube from his hands, opened it and squeezed some into my hands. I leaned and ran the flat of my tongue over the slit of his cock. He grunted, but didn't move. I then started to coat his cock with the lube.

I was now the one on top. I positioned myself for the ride of my life.

I didn't bother to coat myself. I slowly placed him in between me and slowly slid down. I cringed, it was always dfficult at the beginning.

I lowered myself down... inch by inch... slowly as my heat enveloped his length. I heard Itachi groan. I opened my eyes and saw that he had his beautiful eyes closed.

"Sasuke..." he moaned my name... I was enjoying the feel of his thickness filling me... Itachi was the only one that can completely fill me like this.

"Ahhh..." that should have not escaped my mouth. Oh, but the glorious feeling of Itachi's entire 9 inches on me was too exhilarating.

I slowly slid up and pushed myself down. In a slow steady pace... adjusting myself... It felt good. Extremely good.

"Faster..." Itachi commanded with a grunt. It never fails to turn me on when Itachi gets bossy.

He took a hold of my hips and showed me how he wanted it to be. I was happy to oblige.

I imitated his moves and gave into his needs. I needed it as well. I bounced up and down, adding some pressure to my weight as I go down.

Itachi's breathing grew erratic... he was moaning and groaning... Fuck! I loved it when he moans my name like that...

"Itah...ahh...!" great! one of his hands was on my cock. At this pace, I will surely cum again in no time.

I felt his warm, delicious shaft twitching in me... I have to move faster... I must not enter euphoria alone again...

Ah... ah... ah... Fuck me, Itachi! I couldn't scream that out anymore... I can hardly breath...

My bangs are now damp and against my eyes... sweat coated me... Itachi was drenched as well...

My glasses slipped off my face... I didn't have time to think what could happen to it... the waves of extreme pleasure paralyzed my other senses...

His grip on my hip grew firmer, his other hand squeezed me harder... I felt the tightening of his balls on my butt cheeks... he was coming...

So was I...

Itachi released my cock and held both of my hips. He pushed and pulled me desperately... up and down... up and down...

My hands flew on my own leaking pride... up and down... up and down...

I followed the rhythm of ecstasy with Itachi's lead... this was our dance... our song...

My eyes dilated as I had my release... his named on my lips... my brother... my lover... my everything...

I heard my name on his lips as well... eternal bliss... for both of us...

Our essences on each other... marking us... He belongs to me and I belong to him...

Satiated, I collapsed unto his chest... I tried to calm myself to regain my breath...

I felt Itachi taking deep breaths as well...

His arms flew around me in a tight embrace... Itachi was a cuddler and I didn't want it any other way...

I closed my eyes and rested my thoughts... Nothing really matters now...

I felt warm... safe... love... This is my heaven... my sanctuary... I could die in full content... here in Itachi's arms...

"I love you..." I heard him whisper. I smiled.

"I love you too, nii-san..." I whispered back... I will never grow tired of telling him that... never ever...

A few minutes passed, we were now back to our regular breathing...

I rolled off Itachi, but I cuddled on his side...

I felt something nestled on my side. I reached for it...

"Nii-san..." I called unto him. Though his eyes were closed, I knew he was awake.

"Hmn?" he asked.

"I've got to get new glasses..." I said as I traced my fingers on his chest.

"What happened to the ones you had on earlier..." he asked as a single eye opened to look at me.

I showed him the crushed frame. I grinned... he grinned as well...

"You better get one as soon as possible, otouto..." he stated... a mischievous glint flashed in his eye.

"Nii-san... what is it with glasses, huh?" I asked. I always was curious.

This didn't happen once... I have noticed how horny Itachi gets when I was wearing my anti-glare glasses...

They weren't really graded ones... Just protection against the computer's radiation...

"You just don't know how cute you look when you don those frames... You make my blood boil even hotter..." he chuckled.

"You and your fantasies..." I teased and he just laughed and kissed my lips.

Itachi got up and went to the bathroom. My eyes followed him with pride...

How lucky I was to have him... he was mine and mine alone..

I smiled as I recalled his response on my query. I don't have such fetishes...

Maybe I just haven't discovered it... yet...

Knowing the fact that Itachi wanted me was enough to arouse me to great heights...

Although come to think of it... I think I have one curious thought...

I always wanted to do it in the car... in the front seat to be exact...

Maybe I'll ask him to join me for a ride tonight...

The more I thought of it, the better it becomes...

I felt a sudden thrill... I felt excited...

"Nii-san?" I called out.

"What is it?" he responded.

"Can you accompany me tonight?" I asked sweetly.

"Where to?" he asked as I heard splashes of water.

"Just come with me, ne?" I stated.

"Yes, of course..." he agreed. I smiled.

Tonight will be the first... but never the last.

I just need to get new glasses as soon as possible...

And a spare one as well...

I got up from bed and headed to join Itachi.

I needed to hit the mall...

...

I can't wait to get my new glasses on!

**FIN**

* * *

A bit rusty there... I haven't written in months... I hope it served it's purpose... I hoped you liked it... :)**  
**


End file.
